New life
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Hey ,its just like starting a new life over. Of course, its not any normal life........it's Miley's. Moliver
1. Introduction

CHAPTER 1

Miley's POV

Time goes on, but yet I don't.

I mean, I will move on, but it hurts. No, you stupid person, not my leg, me. Not physical pain either. Emotional. You people ask many questions. Anyway, moving on, I lost my best friend, and she doesn't seem to care about it. My other best friend would have, but he's on vacation. He will be back soon. At least I got someone to replace her. She is nice, but not exactly my old best friend. Its like some mind control thing came and took her over, and now she hangs with her opposites. I mean, I got almost everything I wanted, and she got tired of it. One day, she laid down the line, and I could NOT say yes. I mean, who would give up half their life just because one of their best friends told them to. What friend would? I mean, I like Lilly, but when she tells you to give up being Hannah Montana, you lay down the line. How rude!

**FLASHBACK**

"Miley, I'm tired of you being Hannah Montana, we never have any time together!" Lilly said.

"I know, but I like being Hannah Montana, I'm not stopping!" Miley said back.

"Fine then, I won't be your friend." She said calmly and walked off.

**End FLASHBACK**

I still can't believe she did that to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry people that last chapter was so short...it was kinda an intro or sumthin like that, ya no?

Chapter 2

Miley's POV(its mostly that through the story)

Again, like I said, just because Lilly said I shouldn't be Hannah, doesn't mean I'll stop! She can't make me give up our family's living. I mean, my dad barely works. He will once in a while, like that one time he went to sing for a week. But, I'll tell you, he WON'T do that again. So me and Jackson are like the mom and dad, and my dad sits around all day trying to decide if he wants to waste his time exersising chasing an ice cream truck, or sit there and write songs about poop. Which bugs me, it really does. And you know how much work Jackson does, I mean he'll sit around and flirt with girls who already have boyfriends or think he's full of himself. When he _actually _gets a date, it doesn't turn out too well. I don't even know why he tries. Who knows if he's even flirting with his uncle's wife's brother's sister's cousin's daughter twice-removed! I highly doubt it, though. I don't even know if my uncle's wife has a brother...Anyways, I am getting way off subject.

_Back on Subject..._

Anyways, just thinking how surprised Oliver will be when he gets back. Wait, doesn't he get back tonight? Omygarsh, I think so!

I dialed his phone number. 555-0121.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Oh, come on Oliver, pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Oliver, It's Miley."

"Oh, hi Miley, I'm in outside of Malibu, I can have my mom drop me off at your house is that okay?"

'Yea, that's exactly what I wanted you to do, see ya soon."

She hung up, through the phone on the couch, sat down, and in came Oliver.

"Knock, knock" He said.

'Hey."

"What's wrong? And where is Lilly?" He asked.

"See Oliver, that's what I wanted to talk about," I said.

"Did Lilly die? Why didn't you call me earlier? MY parents would've brought me home! I mean, New York isn't that far away! Gosh Miley! Where is she?" He raved.

"Oliver calm down! She did not die! She just..." I trailed off.

"She just what, Miley? You can tell me anything, you know," He said and scooted closer to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"She is hanging out with Amber and Ashley now." i said quietly.

"Lilly?!?? Aww, now I get it, you've been joking and Lilly is hiding somewhere!"

He started running around the house.

"Lilly! Lilly! You can come out now!" He was yelling.

I turned to my dad. "Sometimes that boy acts like a mentally disabled chicken." I said shaking my head in disbelief.

I ran after him.

Oh crap...

He found the Hannah closet.

He was staring with his mouth wide open.

"Oliver, I'm sorry." I said.

"What are you sorry for, being so rich?" Oliver asked.

"Well..."

"Miley, I won't hate you or make you say sorry because you are rich and don't want to show it. I agree with you, if I was famous,I would want a separate life too, I mean with all the papparrazzi and Why The Hell why am I saying this? Your sitting there with a look like 'What The F...!?!'"

"No Oliver, I get it, I am just thinking, sorry." I said.

"Not to be snoopy or anything,but..."

"What was I thinking about? Okay, I'll just spill my feeling to a boy. Yeah,every girl does that, now can we move on?" I asked.

"Do you want to meet this new girl?" I asked.

"Sure."

We walked down to the beach passing Lilly, Amber, and Ashley.

I grabbed Oliver's hand.

Lilly gave us the weirdest look.

"Hey, Lilly, you were one of them once, you don't wanna go back to that place do you?" Amber said in her snotty voice and then put her hands on her hips.

"You know what..."

Oooh, Cliffhanger!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

ChApTeR 3:

Miley's POV

"You know what Ashley, you're right. I'd waaaay rather hang with you guys than those loooooosers!" Lilly said.

"Looosers" They all said. "Oooooh,ssssssss"

"Ignore them Miley, there not worth it," Oliver said.

We got away from them.

"Why did you grab my hand?" Oliver asked.

"To make Lilly jealous." I said.

"She isn't here, I thought she was gonna be here today. Oh well." I said. "Let's go to the mall."

"Great." Oliver said.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun."

"Oh yea, it's always fun searching for clothes." Oliver said sarcastically.

"But Vanessa Hudgens is there signing her CD!" I said.

"She is? Let's go!!" Oliver said pulling me.

"Do you have her CD?" I asked.

"Um, no. Do you?" Oliver asked.

"Fine. Have mine." I said giving him the CD. "First I'm gonna go home quick and grab my Hannah wig."

At the Mall:

(Regular POV)

"Oliver, we are almost in the front, come on, if we leave we have to go all the way to the back." Miley said.

"Okay,so we're behind the person who is getting signed by Vanessa Hudgens. Sooooo," Oliver replied.

"My point, now I think someone wants you." Miley said.

Oliver turned around and had this surprised look on his face.

"Hi, what's your name?" Vanessa asked.

"Liver..." Oliver stuttered.

"Um, hi, um, Liver, can I sign your CD?" Vanessa asked.

"It's Oliver, and Yes." Oliver said and held out the CD.

"Okay." Vanessa said. "Oh Hey Hannah! Hey, Oliver, do you know her?"

"Yea, kinda."

"Cool. She's the best." Vanessa said.

"HANNAH MONTANA!!" Amber and Ashley screamed.

"Oh man, see you later Vanessa, I gotta run, literally, I'll call you. Bye!" Miley yelled over the crowd and ran towards the bathroom.

"Oliver, I'll be out. I'm changing to Miley." Miley whispered to Oliver.

Miley ran to the bathroom and changed back into Miley. She came out.

"Where's Hannah?" the crowd asked.

"She already left. You people have lost it." Miley said.

"Miley, come on, let's get out of here." Oliver said.

Miley's phone started ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?" Miley asked.

"Hey Miley, it's Jake. I was just wondering, do you know you have the same number as Hannah Montana?" Jake asked.

"No I didn't know that. That is so interesting, How's your movie?" Miley asked.

"Great..." Jake said. "I just wanted to tell you that."

"Okay thanks" Miley said.

"Bye." Jake said.

"Bye."

She hung up.

" Okay, Oliver, where is the cell phone store? Jake is starting to figure out who I am."

"Over there." Oliver said.

"Okay, Let's go."

"Hello, Mr. Cell Phone Guy, I need a new cell phone." Miley said.

"Yes, do you want a flip phone?" He asked.

"Yes, please." She said.

"Do you have another cell phone?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to change your number so you can use your other one, too?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, here you go. $50.00 please." He said.

"Okay." She handed him the money.

She walked off. She was playing with her phone.

"Okay, my new number is 555-0174. I'll add you, you add me, okay?" She asked Oliver.

"Yea, okay." Oliver said.

He put her number in his phone.

"I have to go home now, bye!" Miley said and left.

**Sorry it wasn't sooo soon. I put it up but I guess it didnt go. Oh well, it's up now...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Miley walked home. She felt sooooo lonely. No Lilly, Not Oliver in sight. And she felt horrible. Then, she heard music playing. Of course, she thought. She was walking by Ashley's house. Amber and Lilly were there. She thought she heard herself. Hannah's new album just came out today. They were at the mall with Lilly. She thought of something. This would be fun, for a change. She went to the nearest bathroom. She put the Hannah wig on. She knocked on Ashley's door.

"Hello?" Ashley said, While she opened the door.

"Hey, my limo broke down and I was wondering if I could hang out with you guys for a while?" Miley asked and then looked up.

"Oh my gosh!! You're Hannah Montana!!!!" Ashley screamed.

"I'm guessing you're a fan?" Miley asked stupidly.

"Yea!!!"

"Amber!! Lilly!! Come quick!! Hannah Montana is at the DOOR!!!!" Ashley screamed.

"What!!" Amber screamed and they both ran out.

"Omg!! It's Hannah Montana!!!!" Lilly screamed.

She must have forgotten, Miley thought.

"Can I have your autograph?" Lilly yelled.

" If you don't make me deaf!" Hannah screamed back.

"Sorry." Lilly said quietly.

"Can I hang out with you?" Hannah asked.

"Sure. We're listening to music." Ashley said.

They went into her room. "Dance with Me" from Drew Seeley and Belinda from Hannah's new CD came on.

"I can sing you part of a song!" Hannah said.

" Sure, That would be awesome!" Amber said.

"_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

_and I'd be the best friend, _

_that you'd fall in love with._

_In the End,_

_We'd be laughing,_

_watching the sunset,_

_Fades to black_

_Shows the names_

_Play the happy song." _Hannah sang.

"That was awesome!" Lilly said.

Then they turned on the radio again. Hannah's new song came on, "We all Want to Believe in Love." They all started singing.

"_We all wanna believe in love,_

_no matter how far it takes us..." _

"I love that song," Lilly said.

Miley saw Oliver outside.

"Um, I'll be right back. I have to talk to my...um, friend." Hannah said.

She ran outside.

"Oliver before you get any ideas, I was trying to see what they would react to Hannah Montana knocking on their door." Miley said.

"I know, okay, it does sound fun." Oliver said.

"I'll run back in and tell them my limo's fixed." Miley said.

"Okay."

She ran back inside.

"Amber, Ashley, Lilly, my limo's fixed. I'm gonna go now." Hannah said.

"Okay, wasn't that that geek from school named Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"Yea, he's a friend ever since he was my number 1 fan." Hannah said.

"Tell him we said, 'Hey dork.'" Amber said.

"Okay."

She ran outside.

"Amber, Ashley, and Lilly said 'Hey dork.'"

"Tell them they aren't so smart either." Oliver said.

She ran back inside.

"He said 'You aren't so smart either.'" Hannah said.

"Okay. Tell him that-" Amber started.

"No More!!!" Hannah said.

"Okay, bye" Lilly said.

She ran back outside. Again.

"Oliver- Before you say anything- catch me." Miley said out-of-breath and fell into Oliver's arms.

She was passed out.

Out of Breath.

Oliver picked her up and carried her home.

"Mr. Stewart, Miley ran too much and she passed out. I'll lie her on the couch." Oliver said.

"Sweet niblets!" Robbie said.

"It's okay. She was just running." Oliver said. "I'll stay here with her, and you can go somewhere else and do whatever you were doing before."

"Okay." Robbie said. "And if you see Jackson, tell him I went to...um...to a Hannah thing with Jennifer Aniston in L.A. And can meet me there at 345 S. Hallow St., Okay?" He said as he ran upstairs.

Jackson came in. He saw Miley.

"Oken, what did you do to my sister?" Jackson asked.

"Nothing, she was running and passed out. And By the way, Your dad said he went to a Hannah thing with Jennifer Aniston and...um who was it...Fergie in L.A. And can meet him there at 345 S. Hallow St." Oliver said.

"Awesome! I'm gone! Thank you Oken!!!" Jackson said.

He ran out the door really fast.

Miley groaned.

"Miley? Wake up..." Oliver said gently.

"Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Yea. It's me. You passed out." Oliver said.

"Oh."

Sorry I have to say this...the next chapter is gonna be a authours note about hannah ongs and the new CD!


	5. an sorry

**Hey Peepsles!!**

**Sorry this is an authors note!!**

**But I'm sure some of you are wondering what the songs are, so here they are.**

1. We All Want To Believe In Love  
2. Me And My Old Blue Jeans  
3. I Can't Help Believing You're One In A Million  
4. You're A True Friend  
5. Don't Let Anyone Tell You You're Not A Star  
6. Nobody's Perfect  
7. Life's What You Make It

8. Dance With Me-Drew Seeley ft. Belinda

9. Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood

10. Step Up- Cheetah Girls

11. Why Can't I- Liz Phair

**Okay, I heard these are really Hannah songs(except the ones that aren't by Hannah) so I don't own them, and in the last chapter for the song "We All Want To Believe in Love."**

**So don't sue me.**

**For all the money I've got...**

**You wouldn't get much anyways...**

**Me and my friend have this halarious dance to "Dance With Me". It's like:**

**We are 'tangoing' and then she goes:(Boldme and regularher)**

'Dance with Me'

**'Im dancing with you'**

'For this moment in time'

**'All of my dreams have come truuuuuuuuuue'**

Oh my darling just dance'

**'For only one night'**

**We are singing like them Spanishish and very badly.**

**lol.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**MILEY'S POV**_

Me, my cousin, Keely, and my dad were on a walk. Then Keely ran in front of a car, that a blind man could tell was containing a drunk driver. My dad ran out to get Keely and pushed her out of the way of getting hit. But, the car didn't stop, so someone was hit.

"DAD!" I screamed.

I threw a big rock at the car of the drunk driver and got out my cell phone and called 911.

Then, I called Jackson. Wow, Jackson. I have never seen...well, heard him like that.

The paramedic came over. "Miss, is this your father?" She asked politely.

"Yes," I answered nervously.

"Well, he was hit by a drunk driver, and sadly, he won't live." She said sympathetically.

"What! Why him? It wasn't his fault! It was the stupid driver's fault! Why does everything bad happen to me?" I yelled, grabbed Keely, and ran.

I ran in the direction of my house.I ran like I never ran before.

But then it hit me. Actually, Oliver hit me. I was headed in the right direction.

"Miley!" Oliver yelled.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked seeing the look on my face.

"M-m-my dad," Miley said while sobbing.

Oliver looked in the direction that she came from. He saw an ambulance. He turned back to Miley, but she was gone.

"MILEY!" Oliver yelled.

"NO!" Miley yelled back.

Oliver ran after her.

"Miley!" Oliver yelled.

He caught up to her right outside her house.

"Miley, I know your dad is gone, and you can't talk to Lilly about it, but you can talk to me," Oliver said.

But Miley just gave him a look and ran upstairs, put Keely down for a nap, and went to the balcony.

"Miley," Oliver said.

"You can't just ignore me!" Oliver said.

"Miley?" Oliver asked.

"What?" Miley asked.

"I know you lost your mom, and now you lost your dad, and you don't have Lilly to talk to, you still have me and Jackson," Oliver said.

"Yea," Miley said.

"And you can't blame me or anyone else for what happened to any of them, except your dad, you can blame the driver. But why are you not talking to me, I'm just trying to help you get over it, because Lilly can't," Oliver said.

"Yea, I know. I'm sorry, Oliver. I just really miss my mom, and this just makes it worse. I'm not trying to be mean to you, it just happens, because now, I have no parents, only 1 best friend, and a brother. I have aunts and uncles and grandparents, but they live in Tennesee. And your the only one right now I can let my feelings out to," Miley explained.

"You look like you need something to drink, do you want anything?" Oliver asked.

"Yea, thanks, I'll have a glass of Mountain Dew," Miley said.

Oliver went to get it.

When he got back, Miley was crying.

"You okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yea," Miley answered.

"Okay," Oliver said.

He put the glass of Mountain Dew on the table.

She took a drink.

"Thanks, Oliver, it feels a lot better," Miley said.

"I thought it would," Oliver answered.

Then something happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A girl screamed.

_**Hahaha. Cliffhanger!! Wait till next chapter.**_

_**-mal**_


	7. Chapter 6

HA! I GOT YOU! Hey people!! I want to start a sequel for this, but I'm not sure if it's too early….I'm still trying to get all of this, and I just found out songfics were not allowed, so I had to delete my songficcy thing, but anyways, you tell me, Sequel or continue with this one, and I won't go on unless I have 3 opinions!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, only one person reviewed on the last chapter, so I wont go on until I get at least 2 more telling me if I should stay on this story or sequel it, I have it written, but... you know what I mean.**_


End file.
